The Unwanted Vacation
by inazuka.pup
Summary: The puppet master needed to relax, and work out some issues. Luckly a certain dog boy is there to help him out...
1. Chapter 1

First fic, expect Yaoi in the future chapters if you want me to continue. I don't own Naruto, wish I did but nope. The un-wanted vacation 

Chapter 1

"Damn" Kankuro winced as the med nin applied ointment to his newly acquired flesh wound from a mission gone wrong. He closed his eyes while the med nin patched him up, head down and kabuki paint smeared. Unknowingly, he was being watched from the other side of the room.

Tamari was behind her younger sibling, studying him. To her keen sense of awareness, Kankuro seemed stressed and tired. She knew that he was always like this during this month, just did not know why. The med nin noticed her as he was applying the last of the ointment on Kankuro's back, and left as she nodded him off.

"Kankuro" Tamari spoke in a calm tone.

"What" He kept his back turned toward the older sibling.

"Is everything alright? Any thing you want to talk to me about?"

"There's nothing wrong " Kankuro groaned out in the most bored tone he could muster up.

"Huh" Kankuro tensed as Tamari wrapped her arm around his nick almost hugging him.

" You know its ok to talk to me or Garaa about anything, we're always here for you"

She slowly released her hold on the younger sibling and swung.

sfx: slap

"What was that for?" His hand now rubbed the back of his head as his eyes were now focused on two angry ones. Tamari toward over Kankuro as he still sat on the med bed.

"Kankuro you almost got yourself killed as well as your team. What is wrong with you? It's not like you to be so reckless." Her voice rose to a new level. " I've read the reports of your past several missions, and although they were successful, the manner in which it was executed put you and your team at risk. Therefore, Garaa and I agreed on what your punishment should be."

Kankuro's eyes slightly widened as he now looked at the menacing look Tamari was giving him. He was downright afraid of what they were going to do, for the fact that they can both easily take him out. Memories of what happened when they fought when they were younger flooded his mind. Garaa broke his leg over a broken toy and when Tamari broke his right arm for teasing her too much.

Tamari began to lift her hand. Kankuro quickly blocked expecting to get hit again but was surprised when she placed her hand on his shoulder. The puppet master gave her a confused look as she was smiling at him.

" We decided that you should take a vacation. Use the time off to clear your mind. Were going to give you two weeks off, so enjoy yourself. A request has been sent to Lady Tsunade to set up an apartment for your stay there."

"Kanoha! Why cant I just stay here?"

" We both figured you needed a change of scenery, so don't argue with us. Just enjoy yourself. I hear there going to have a festival so…" She was cut off. " But you know I can't leave, were still short on capable shinobi.."

sfx: slap

Tamari was loosing her patience with him. " I said don't worry about it. Lady Tsunade is sending out a capable team to help out while your gone." The older sibling couldn't fully suppress her blush as she said that. To her dismay, Kankuro noticed.

"So Shikamaru is going to help out while I'm gone. How convenient for .."

SFX: WHAM

Kankuro now laid face down on the floor groaning. " Leave and enjoy yourself cause when you come back expect to sweat' She stormed off. "Damn Tamari" he groaned through clenched teeth. Couple minutes later Kankuro limped his way to his room to pack.

The puppet master didn't like to travel to Konoha, too long and the climate change did not go well for him a couple of times. Once out Sauna the sky darkened and it began to rain.

" Just my luck" Kankuro mumbled to himself.

Konoha 

Sfx. Beep, beep, beep,beep,

"mmmhmm" The teen tried to ignore the annoying sound as he covered his head with another pillow.

Sfx: Beep,beep, beep …

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the annoying buzzer and threw it against the wall. It broke to pieces; he grinned with half open eyes as he went back to bed. The faint sound of footsteps could be herd, but he ignored it. It got louder, footsteps became two stomping feet. The source of the footsteps barged into Kibas room.

"KI…..BA… " That voice caused the teen to sit up in fear, his hair was a mess, eyes dull but wide open, a little drool down the side of his lips. Tsume stood infuriated at her son.

"That's the fifth alarm clock you broke this week alone." Kiba's eyes were shutting, to his luck his mom noticed.

Sfx: Wham…

Tsume kicked her son on his side knocking him off his bed. " Ma, what was that for?" He whined still half asleep but now glaring at his attacker.

"Get up, just because you have no missions does not mean you could slack off, now get up. I bought that alarm for a reason. I will not have you getting lazy." She took one more look at her son dead in the eyes glaring with a killing intent. Kiba backed off, now fully awake, still on the floor. He knew not to piss her of more than he already did. She left back down stairs to continue fixing breakfast.

Kiba got dressed as quickly as possible and made his way downstairs before he made his mom angrier. Hana was already at the table enjoying her breakfast. Tsume was sitting across from her. Kiba smiled at Hana and she returned it with a warm smile of her own. The teen noticed his mom giving him the (better listen up look); so expecting a talk he gave his mom his full attention.

"Kiba , Hana and I have a mission and will be gone for a week. I want you to take care of the house while we are out " Kiba smiled _(no more alarm, no ma, party, party, party, party)._

"KIBA" she said in a firm tone. She noticed his smile and smiled back at him. Kiba noticed her smile and quickly lost his grin and tilted his head, giving her a confused look.

"I'll be having a friend check up on you while were gone." "What, why? I'm not a kid anymore."

Kiba glared at her and she glared back. " I know that Kiba but your irresponsible and reckless when Hana and I aren't here. Until you prove other wise, that's that." Kiba turned his glare on his food since glaring at his mom had no effect at all, and attacked it. It was gone in no time; he called for Akamaru and left out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Outside Konaha's Gate's**

Kiba wanted to be alone and far away from the problem. Akamaru walked at his side as they walked to their spot.

" What was she thinking " Akamaru looked at his master who kept his eyes up towards the sky as he spoke. " I'm fifteen, a chunin, perfectly capable of taking care of a house. I don't need someone to check up on me. How reckless does she think I am?"

Akamaru responded this time around. " arf, arf, arf"

" Ok, ok, I might be a little wild at times but nobody got hurt that time. The house was still in one piece." He smiled as he responded to his friend.

"arf, arf , arf ,arf " Kiba looked at the large dog with a disbelieving look.

"Are you agreeing with her?" As if explaining his reasons the large dog barked. " arf, arf ,arf ,arf ,arf ,arf ,arf grrrrrr" "Alright, alright, man you don't have to mention everything. Thought you would have forgave me for that already."

The teen turned his attention back up at the sky. " I guess I could prove her wrong this time around, but that would be boring." He thought about it some more" no, I will prove her wrong. I'll make her eat her own words." A grin appeared as he thought aloud. " Yeah I'll prove her wrong. Then she'll treat me as I should be treated."

He failed to notice that Akamaru was no longer at his side. The large dog was bored listening to his masters rambling, and took the lead.

"Arf" Kiba snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh"

The large dog picked up speed. "So you wanna race, your lucky you got a head start cause you'll need." He picked up speed and followed his friend, with intent to win.

Out skirts of Konoha 

The rain had seemed to follow Kankuro until he reached the outskirts of Konoha. It left him cold and soaked to the bone. Kabuki paint had washed off, and his cloths stuck to his skin.

"Damn rain, damn Tamari, damn vacation." He stated with clenched fists as he stomped on forward with soggy shoes.

"I need a bath now" The puppet master noticed his bad smell and need of dry cloths. He didn't care where it was, he just needed a place to bathe and lay his cloths out to dry. He kept his eyes open for any sign of a lake, river anything with water.

To his surprise, he found a small lake that was surrounded by trees and a small cliff that overlooked it. Kankuro undressed and unpacked his cloths and hung them on a near by tree branch to dry. The sun was out and it was hot. He took a bar of soap from his bag and made his way into the water.

The puppet master paused as he looked at his reflection in the lake. He stared at it for a couple of minutes, his dark green eyes tracing the two thick scars over his heart. He clenched his fist and hit his reflection. He was angry, mad at the sight but also disappointed. Kankuro closed his eyes and looked the other way as he went further in.

"Got you! Your getting slower Akamaru" The teen pounced on his friend as they both tumbled on top of the cliff. Kiba panted heavily as the sun seemed to have gotten brighter.

" Its getting to hot, I shouldn't have brought my jacket." The teen quickly removed his jacket and the fish net shirt under it revealing a toned stomach and firm chest. They both lay sprawled on the grass recovering from the long race.

"Hey Akamaru you wanna go for a swim " Kiba recalled the times when they came her after training or just to get away from everyone at home. This was their spot, and the lake at the bottom of the cliff made this spot worthwhile to them. A private spot to cool off and relax at.

Akamaru barked in agreement and waged his tail in anticipation of a cool swim. Kiba removed his pants and shoes leaving his black boxers on. He didn't bring a bag with him so he laid his pants, shirt and shoes on his jacket and tied the sleeves together to secure it in place.

"Akamauru can you please take this to the bottom of the cliff. I don't want them to get wet. " Akamaru nodded and took hold of the jacket bag. Kiba stood at the edge of the cliff and cocked his head back to look at his friend. " See you at the bottom" He smiled and then jumped off.

**If you wanna know what happens let me know….I'll write it for you …..**

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kankuro stood in chest high water, enjoying the silence and clear sky. Everything seemed almost all right. He had just finished bathing and dunked his head under water to rinse his hair.

"WOOO HOOOO" Kankuro jerked his head to the sound as he tried to locate the source of the yell. He looked left, then right then up; his eyes narrowed, focusing on the oncoming figure and quickly attached chakra strings to the object as he moved back to higher ground.

Sfx: splash

The puppet master now stood in knee high water; his hair clung to his face, and his right hand was raised with strings attached to his new puppet. He maneuvered his new puppet closer to him.

Kiba struggled against his captor's hold. The teen glared with fangs shown as he shook his head in an attempt to move his wet hair out of his eyes. The rest of his body moved against his own will toward the taller teen in front of him.

The dog-nin now stood in waist deep water. Eyeing the brunette in front of him.

_(He looks pissed. Who is this guy. Light brown hair, well built with two thick scars on his chest, a muscular flat abdomen, and..) _His curiosity got the best of him as his eyes went lower. The teen's eyes widened at what he saw. (This guy's_ hung like a horse!_)

Kankuro glanced over the figure in front of him, thin but muscular frame, young, dark brown hair, and tattoos on face. Kankuro recalled the tattoos from somewhere before; than it hit him.

"Dog-boy?"

Kiba still amazed at what he saw slowly turned his attention to the taller male. He gave Kankuro an awkward look. Then the words finally sunk into his head.

"Its Kiba you dumb fuck. Now let me go" He yelled with an angry tone of voice, and continued to struggle.

" Do you even remember me?"

Kiba stopped struggling to think. "um, um, um" He thought and thought and thought and then gave up.

"Should I remember you?" as he gave the puppet master a puzzled look.

" You don't remember the person who saved your weak ass three years ago." Kankuro was annoyed at this.

"Three years ago? " Kiba looked up at the other teens face. " Kankuro?"

"Looks like the mutt has a brain after all" Kiba glared at the puppet master with killing intent.

"Let me go you dumb ass. I just didn't recognize you without your make-up and doll on your back. " The teen struggled more and more but his eyes kept sneaking peaks at the other teens huge member.

The puppet master glared at the mutt. " Its not make-up and it's not a doll MUTT." He was going to let him go but decided to have some fun.

Kankuro watched the other intently. He noticed the other eyes were examining him. The younger teens eyes started up then moved down but never came back up. Kankuro grinned at this.

"What are you staring at mutt? Like what you see?" Kiba slightly blushed at this and turned his head to the right.

" NO I just thought you were fat." It came out weak and unconvincing.

Kankuro continued to stare at his captive's eyes and moved closer to him. He noticed Kiba's eyes took another glance below his waste.

"Your eyes seem to focus on one place. What's interesting ya?" Kankuro spoke in a low seductive voice, now within arms reach of Kiba.

Kiba knew his face was red. The teen shut his eyes completely, head tilted down.

" No…thing, now why are you in Konoha?"

The puppet master grinned at how nervous the mutt became.

" Your not in any position to question me mutt." Then Kankuro realized something was missing. " Hey mutt, where's your pup at?"

As if on queue, the missing pup showed up.

Kankro didn't know what hit him as two large paws pounced on his back forcing him forward into Kiba who now looked upon a nude Kankuro hurdling towards him.

Kankuro hit head first into Kibas stomach, plunging them both deeper into the lake.

Kiba panicked as he still did not have any control over his body. He was holding his breath as long as he could hoping the puppet master would soon release his hold. Kankuro had no intentions of letting Kiba have a chance to escape.

The taller teen wrapped his arms around Kibas waste pulling him up above water. The water reached to Kankuro's shoulders and passed Kibas nose. The puppet master positioned his leg between the younger teens thighs and lifted him further up to breath.

Kiba cleared his eyes as much as possible, still not able to use his hands, and coughed taking in deep breaths of air.

The dog nin went beat red as he realized how close he was to the puppet master. He felt Kankuro's thigh rub between his legs, his arm wrapped around his waste, the other gripped firmly on his ass. He panicked as he felt himself getting aroused.

Kankuro kept both eyes on his puppet, grinning madly at the expression Kiba had on his face.

"What was that?" Kankuro felt something poke his leg. He looked down wandering where it came from. He moved his thigh upward, further rubbing against Kiba's growing erection.

"uhunn" He focused on Kiba as the moan escaped from his lips. Kankuro figured where the source of the poke came from. He quirked an eyebrow up, and grinned at the flushed teen in front of him. Kankuro moved his head next to Kiba's and settled above his shoulders to speak directly into the younger teens ear.

" This turns you on, huh?"

Kiba did not know what to say or do. Before he knew it Kankuro was directly in front of him again.

"Hey mutt, you scared?" Staring directly into Kiba's eyes.

"N nn…NO"

" That's good ta know." He was now moving in for a kiss, Kiba closed his eyes, accepting defeat, parted his lips and waited.

To Kiba's surprise, the puppet master had released his hold on him completely leaving him to flail about in the water.

Kiba looked on in humiliation as Kankuro, who was now on shore putting on his dry pair of boxer's, pointing and laughing at him.

"I cant bleiave you thought I was actually going to kiss you."

Kiba swam to shore very pissed off, aroused, and humiliated all at once.

" What's wrong with kissing me?" He really wanted to know.

Kankuro stopped laughing at him and gave him a mischievous look.

"So you wanted me to kiss ya?"

Kiba flushed again and decided to keep his mouth shut before he stuck his foot in it again.

"Akamaru lets go!" The large dog was swimming into deeper part of the lake, chasing fish.

"arf, arf"

"AKAMARU LETS GO"

"arf.arf,arf"

Kankuro started to laugh at the younger teens situation. " What's wrong mutt, he doesn't want to go?"

Kiba was loosing his patience with Kankuro and Akamaru." FINE! Stay here you traitor."

"Arf"

The dog nin stormed off with his pants and shirt back on, mumbling to himself as he could still hear the puppet master laugh.

(I'll get you back for this Kankuro) He clenched his fists and continued on home.

Xxxxxxx

If you like were I went with this let me know…Thanks for your kind responses to this story. To let you guys know I have written ahead and just need to go over it some so I'll try to update every other week…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiba was in his room, alone, pacing back and forth, frustrated at what had happened earlier at the lake. He was grateful that his mom and Hana had already left on their mission before he got there because he wasn't able to fully get rid of his hard-on before he entered the Inazuka house.

"Stupid Kankuro, I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again. I can't believe he left me hang…." He wasn't able to finish his train of thought as the image of Kankuro standing in front of him nude about to kiss him appeared in his mind.

"Damn it " Kiba was getting aroused at the thought. He flung himself face forward onto his bed.

"I don't like guys, I don't like guys, I don't like guys" He repeated into his pillow. Yet the image of Kankuro stayed in his mind and he couldn't suppress his growing erection.

"aa….rrgh….Damn Kankuro" He fought against it, he wouldn't think of Kankuro that way and not while pleasing himself.

"I'll go to sleep, I just will sleep it off and everything will be okay"

He went into the medicine cabinet in his bathroom and took two sleeping pills to help knock him self out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro, accompanied by Akamaru made it to the village before dark. The puppet master lightly petted Akamaru on his head before he went on his way back home.

He had no face paint on; the hood was off and dressed all in black. Kankuro had a grin plastered on his face, pleased with how he spent the day. He enjoyed playing with Kiba, now he wondered if the boy actually might have wanted him to kiss him.

He thought about it as he made it to his designated apartment.

"Nice place"

The two-story apartment had a living room, a small dinning room and kitchen on the first floor. He made his way to the fridge and was pleased to know that Lady Tsunade had it well stocked with fresh food.

He made his way upstairs to the bedrooms. There were two located directly across from each other with a bathroom located at the end of the hallway. The doors were open so he could get a good view into them. They both were painted a sky blue color but one of them had a balcony.

Kankuro chose the room with a small balcony that overlooked the village. He quickly opened the glass doors that led to the balcony to let the cool night air in. The puppet master removed his shirt and pants, only wearing a pair of white boxer's and threw himself on the bed, in need of a good nights rest.

He sighed at the feel of laying on a bed opposed to laying on a sleeping bag with rocks digging into his back.

"This is the life" Staring at the ceiling letting his thoughts wonder about the flushed Inazuka. He closed his eyes and smiled. Sleep claimed him soon after, dreaming about nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

:The morning: 

Kiba was held tightly in Kankuro's arms, being bitten on the neck by the puppet master. Kiba moaned into his ear as the older teen gripped tightly on his ass, grinding their bodies together.

Kankuro moved upward to lick Kiba's lips, waiting for permission to gain access. The younger teen parted lips allowing him to continue his exploration.

Kankuro then traced down the center of Kiba's chest with his tongue moving slowly towards his bellybutton. Causing Kiba to struggle a little, as he was ticklish in that area. He let out a loud moan as Kankuro was now groping him.

Then something licked his face. He was confused, Kankuro was still down below but what was that, that licked his face.

He felt it again. Still confused but let out a moan as Kankuro moved further down between his legs.

Sfx:BOOM

Kiba jolted up in his bed blurred eyed, with the morning wood in need of attention. He looked between his legs wondering where Kankuro went. He noticed the white fur ball next to his bed giving him an odd look.

" I see that the traitor is back. You must have licked my face, but what was that sound?" He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"Why the hell are you here? " He pointed the finger at a very happy one-eyed Jonin who was reading his Icha Icha Paridise book, leaning on the wall in front of his bed.

"My is that how you greet people in the morning? You know you put on quite the show earlier. You where more entertaining then my book." The perverted jonin took a glance at the teen on the bed.

Kiba went red as he recalled his dream and realized he still had a visible hard on and quickly grabbed his pillow to hide it. (What the hell did he hear?)

" Why are you here?" He yelled at the copy nin.

"Better be glad it was me and not your sensei. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted her to hear you moaning and groaning now would you? "

Kiba stayed quite in embarrassment.

Kakashi gave him a sympathetic look. " I was sent here to wake you up by Kurenai. She had morning sickness and asked me if I would check up on you for her. "

"So she was the one who was going to keep an eye on me while Ma and Hana are gone." Kiba didn't really think she go this far.

" Looks like Tsume think's your slacking off since there hasn't been that many missions available. "

Kiba nodded in agreement.

" You know I think she's right. " Kakashi stated in a flat bored tone. The perverted ninja closed his book and gave Kiba his full attention. Who was now giving him a depressed look.

"I could have easily killed you in your sleep. I'm surprised that it took the small exploding tag to wake you up. I could see why she's worried."

Kiba kept quiet, hearing it from his Ma was one thing but hearing it from the copy nin was a whole completely different thing. It hurt to hear it coming from a highly respected shinobi.

" You know Kiba even though it has been peaceful for a while now doesn't mean that you can let yourself go to waste. Which is why the Hokage approved my request."

" What request? " Kiba wanted to know.

" You and the other younger chunins meet at six in the morning to go head to head and against jonin at the training grounds. It'll help keep you from slaking off. This will start tomorrow so be on time or else. Gai, Kareni and I will make sure you guys don't get too carried away."

With that said the copy nin made a couple of hand signs to transport him self, but not without saying one more thing.

"O yeah, almost forgot. Who should I say you were moaning and groaning about? You know your sensai wanted a full report on what you were doing. I have to be accurate. "

Kakashi spoke in a serious sly voice that only the copy nin could pull off.

" You're not going to mention any of this, GET OUT" Kiba was red again and hoped that the copy nin would leave out that part.

Kakashi left with a poof.

"Now I understand why Naruto and Saukura are the way they are towards him. He could get under any one's skin."

He got up and took care of his problem in the bathroom. Took a shower and dressed.

"What time is it anyway? " He made his way down stairs sense he broke every alarm clock he had in his room. "Seven, too damn early"

He had one thing on his mind, 'payback'.

"Akamaru lets go, we have to track that dumb ass down."

"arf"

"What do you mean why? I'm gonna kick his ass for what he did to me."

"arf, arf,arf"

"I wasn't enjoying it. He was toying with me. Anyway I like girls."

"arf,arf"

"shut up and lets just find him, you could watch as I teach him not to mess with me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**please review and thank you for those who do review. Also just F.Y.I. this does take place after Asuma's death. Kurenai is pregnant. Poor Asuma...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't hard for the youngest Inazuka sibling to pick up his preys scent; his tracking abilities had grown over the years. He smiled to himself as he sped up his pace down through the markets.

The markets were full of women and children buying food and clothing and books and such. He jumped onto the rooftops to gain more speed. Akamaru followed closely behind him.

They both stopped as they found the puppet masters apartment.

"So this is where he's staying at."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ten minutes earlier..**

Kankuro awoke rubbing his eyes as the mourning sun - rays lit up his room. He stretched to loosen his muscles.

"I need to wake up"

He dropped his boxers and tossed them onto the floor and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to present...**

Kiba peered over the roof, surveying the apartment to find the easiest way to get in and surprise the sand nin. He noticed that there was a balcony with the door wide open.

" This is going to be too easy, I bet the dumb ass is still asleep" Revenge filled his thoughts as he leapt onto the balcony.

He hid himself clinging against the wall, looking into the balcony entrance getting a better view of the sky blue room. He noticed that the bed was empty.

(Where is he?)

The young teen decided to enter the room to find his prey.

Sfx:Poof

"What the "

Two puppets appeared from nowhere and spun around Kiba, wrapping wires around his body and planting them selves on the ceiling, suspending the teen in the air. Both puppets each lifted a hand and slapped a tag onto the dog nin's forehead.

Sfx: Poof

Both tags dissipated and Kiba felt his chakra depleting. Kiba looked back at Akamaru who was watching from a safe distance.

"Akamaru, help me down" He whispered to his friend, hoping the trap didn't alert the puppet master. Kiba gave his pal a confused look as the large dog started to wag his tale.

"Why are you getting happy for?"

"What's up mutt."

Kiba tensed as he turned around, seeing a naked Kankuro standing in the doorway drying his hair with a towel. The puppet master had a grin plastered on his face. Not bothered by how he had no clothing on, Kankuro walked closer to the tied up teen.

(o crap, not again, got to get out of here) Kiba struggled, trying his best to get loose, looking everywhere else except at the approaching puppet master.

"You should quit struggling, you'll only hurt yourself" The older teen warned with a playful hint in his voice. " Those tags that were placed on your forehead disrupts and seals your charkra. You are as strong as any other regular citizen in Konoha. "

Kiba stopped his struggling; he was getting tiered as the tags took full effect. The rapid loss of chakra made the younger teen feel sick and weak.

"Why is everything spinning?" Kiba completely shut his eyes, trying to deal with the immense dizziness he felt.

Kankuro wrapped his arms around the younger teen to keep him from falling as he untied him. Kiba fell into Kankuro's arms, head resting on his chest for support. Kiba flushed at the touch of the sand nins skin, and twitched as drops of water fell on his cheek from the puppet masters wet hair.

"So,…What are you doing breaking into my apartment?" He looked down at the dog nin in his arms who was looking up at him. " Your not back for that kiss you wanted, are you?" Kankuro still had that playful tone in his voice.

Kiba couldn't help but blush at the question. He didn't know what to say.

"um I …I …I Ya..wn …"

His eyelids were getting heavy and found himself nuzzling into the warmth of Kankuro's chest.

" Ya……wn…..How long am I going to be this way?" Kiba asked head rested against the older teens chest, eyes closed. His full weight was on Kakuro.

Kankuro eyed the teen in his arms, surprised at how the he was resting on his chest. " Don't know exactly when it'll ware off. Maybe in two or three days."

Kiba groaned into Kankuro's chest, now fully asleep. The puppet master maneuvered the younger teen to his bed.

"Didn't know this was going to happen. Maybe I should have listened to Baki about not using two tags at once." He removed the jacket Kiba was wearing and moved down to remove his sandals.

The puppet master studied the young Inazuka's face. He looked innocent and child like in his sleep. He had to admit that Kiba wasn't bad looking at all.

Kankuro traced one of the tattoos on Kiba's cheek.

" It's been so long since I acted on what I wanted. "

He retracted his fingers as he remembered the consequences of his actions. He covered the sleeping teen, and found a pair of boxers, black shorts and a brown short sleeve hoodie and got dressed.

He grabbed Kiba's sandals and waved for Akamaru to follow.

"Hope your hungry" He looked down at the large dog who was now wagging his tail in response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kankuro cooked for the three of them. He saved a plate for Kiba knowing full well that he will need the energy once he got up.

"Come on. I bet he won't be up for a couple of hours. You could show me around. "

Kankuro took precautions before he stepped out. He motioned for Akamaru to follow. Knowing that the sleeping teen would be safe, they left

"How about you show me where I could buy some weapons. " The dog knew exactly where to go as Kankuro followed his lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seven Hours Later……**

The puppet master made his way in the apartment carrying cases of new weapons to install to his puppets. Akamaru had led him to a weapons freak girl named Ten Ten. She seemed too eager to inform him of every katana, shuriken, kunai and so forth Konoha had to offer. However annoying she got, he was happy with the results in the end.

Akamaru nudged the door shut seeing as how the sand nin had his hands full. Kankuro put his cases down on the table and made his way upstairs to check if Kiba was still asleep.

As he took a look in his room seeing Kiba was still dead asleep in his bed.

" Damn he's still asleep." A smile crept onto his face.

(I forgot, the mutt broke into my apartment.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Six hours later

" Where am I" Kiba opened his eyes now starring at the blue ceiling from the unfamiliar bed.

"O yeah..O crap" He noticed his jacket had been removed and his sandals were nowhere in sight. He quickly looked under the covers to check if his pants were still on. He sighed in relief as they were still on.

(_At least he didn't try anything while I was out_)

He got up as he had the need to use the restroom. Kiba wobbled on his feet not used to the loss of his chakra. He made his way into the hallway exploring as he went on. He peaked into the room directly across from him, seeing that it had a bed and dresser but no one seemed to be staying in it.

He noticed the restroom at the end of the hallway and made his way over. He could hear something coming from downstairs. (_Must be Kankuro_)

Akamaru perked up his ears as he could hear the soft sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. Kankuro noticed the large dog's movement and smiled to himself as he continued to work on his puppet.

"AAAAA …RRR. .HHHHHHH" The sound of water and scrubbing could be heard, then the sound of Kiba running. Both Akamaru and Kankuro turned to the staircase waiting for the dog nin to make it down stairs.

Kiba came fumbling down the steps as he held on tightly to the railing, glaring at the puppet master.

"HOW DO YOU GET THIS OFF." Kiba was annoyed as Kankuro kept his grin in place.

"How do you get what off?" Kankuro asked innocently.

" You know damn well what I'm talking about. You made me look like a sad clown, you jerk. I tried washing it off, but soap and water don't work." He glared at the older teen in front of him.

Kankuro wanted to laugh so bad but tried to suppress it as best as he could. Kiba's face was painted white, his lips were painted red and his eyes were black with black tears trailing down his cheeks. The younger teen's glare had no effect on Kankuro as he began to laugh.

Kiba was infuriated and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He located his sandals by the door and started to put it on.

"Your going to go out there like that mutt?" Kankuro quirked his eyebrow at Kiba.

"Yes. Better than staying here and listening to you laughing at me."

" You don't care about how you look right now?"

" I'll just jump onto the roof tops before anyone sees me." Kiba had already opened the front door.

" Did you forget you have no chakra right now, mutt." Kiba froze in the doorway. He couldn't avoid anyone, the streets were packed with people at this time of day.

Kiba could hear laughter, but the source wasn't from the puppet master but from a group of small children playing in front of the apartment. They were pointing and laughing at him.

He quickly made his way back in and shut the door. He turned to Kankuro and glared at him.

" Come here mutt"

Kiba didn't budge from his position.

"Do you want the paint off or not."

Kiba made his way to the table were the older teen was working on his puppet. Tools, puppet pieces and weapons were scattered everywhere.

" Sit right here and take your shirt off. " Kiba froze at the request. He felt himself blush, and was glad that the paint was hiding it. Kankuro had went up stairs to get the solution to remove the face paint.

(Why does he want me to take off my shirt? Damn what should I do? Why the hell am I feeling this way?) He was starring at his feet, letting his thoughts run rapid with self doubt.

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts as Kankuro came into view again as he sat directly across with a rag and a bowl filled with solution.

" I told you to remove your shirt."

" Um why " Kiba asked almost sounding shy.

Kankuro picked up on it. He smirked at the young Inazuka.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna feel you up or anything unless you want me too?" He looked into the other's eyes. Kankuro wanted to laugh as Kiba had his mouth hanging and looked like he really was thinking about the offer.

" Look, the solution is safe enough for your skin but it could stain that shirt of yours."

"Oh." Is all he said as he decided to remove his shirt.

Kankuro took hold of Kiba's chin and took the rag and started to rub away the paint around his forehead first. Kiba kept his eyes down stairring at the floor.

The younger teen had mixed emotions, as Kankuro was being gentle with him. He found himself enjoying the contact.

"So " Kankuro spoke up breaking the silence.

"You never did answer my question. Why did you break into my apartment?" He was now removing the paint under the dog nin's eyes.

Kiba kept both eyes closed. " I aaa ummm just a"

"You wanted to get another peek at me? " The sand nin had cut him off.

Kiba now opened his eyes and mouth as if ready to retaliate. Kankuro moved in closer to his ear.

"If you wanted to see me naked Kiba, all you have to do is just ask." He spoke seductively. Then he licked the younger teens ear.

Kiba was aroused by this and afraid all at once. He felt his pants grow tighter.

"Gotta go "

Kiba fell backwards from the stool he was sitting on and made his way to the door with his shirt in hand. He felt his face reddening and his bulge was noticeable.

" I'm not done removing the paint." Kankuro smiled as he noticed the bulge in Kiba's pants and knew the dog nin had enjoyed it.

"Akamaru lets go."

The dog followed with out hesitation this time.

" See ya later mutt"

"arf"

"Later Akamaru"

(I guess I could save the extra food for later.) Kankuro thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba tied his shirt around his head to cover the lower part of his face that was still covered with paint. He was shirtless with a bulge in his pants that didn't want to go away; walking thorough the small empty ally ways avoiding any person he could.

"Stupid Kankuro. I'm not going to give in to him. No way."

"Arf, Arf"

"I wasn't enjoying it. What make's you think that."

"Arf, Arf Arf " Akamaru eyed his masters apparent bulge in his pants.

" That was just, I don't know."

"Arf, Arf Arf Arf"

" I only did that cause he felt warm, and I felt like crap."

"Arf Arf"

"Jacket? Shit … "

"Kiba -kun?" A soft voice could be heard.

(Hinata… Crap, don't want her to see me like this)

Kiba picked up his pace down the alley.

" Yo Kiba didn't you hear Hinata you jerk."

(Oh crap Naruto is with her)

Akamaru was no longer at his side. The large dog strolled over to Hinata and Naruto greeting them with a lick to the face. Kiba didn't care right now, he wanted to get home fast so he started to run.

" Akamaru what's wrong with Kiba-kun" She lightly patted the white dog while stairring at her friends retreating back.

Kiba ran into several different alleyways until he was sure he wasn't being followed.

" pant pant pant damn, getting tired too quickly, stupid Kankuro's fault."

The dog nin turned a couple of more turns and then stopped as he heard something moan. He held his breath as he crept closer towards the sound.

(_not passing up this chance_.) His curiosty was getting the best of him.

He clung to the wall nearing the corner. The moans where getting louder. (_Sounds like someone's getting pounded hard_.)

He reached the end of the wall and stuck his head out to look down the other alleyway. Kiba froze in shock as he was now starring at a flushed pant less Iruka, getting pounded against the wall by a very horny Kakashi.

Iruka noticed the shirtless intruder and started to push Kakashi back.

" Whats the matter with you." Kakashi asked Iruka very annoyed at the interruption.

Iruka neared the copy nins ear and whispered " Someone is watching us"

" So what. It doesn't bother me." He regretted those words as Iruka pinched his nipple and twisted.

"argh"

"It bothers me." Iruak glared at the copy nin.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and retracted himself from the school teacher and pulled up his pants.

(_that guy is going to die_) The copy nin was pissed the he wasn't able to finish having his way with the school teacher.

Kiba was in shock as his eyes locked onto the copy nins one visible eye.

(_shit_) Kiba turned back and ran as fast as he could with no chakra. He turned into a wide alley leading into the market place.

(_Gotta get into the crowd. Almost there_..)

"umf" Kakashi now stood in front of him blocking any possible escape.

The dog nin fell onto the ground, looking up into the copy nin's one visible eye.

"Did you think you could get away from me." He made a reach for the teen.

Kiba quickly put both hands above his head in defense, and closed his eyes preparing for the expected pain to come. He felt his shirt being yanked off his face. He opened his eyes now face to face with the copy nin.

" Kiba?"

" Sorry, sorry, sorry for spying. Can I go home. Promise I wont say a word." Kiba pleaded knowing what kind off torture the copy nin is capable of. Naruto filled him in on it and it scared him.

Kakashi didn't say a word, and ignored Kiba's pleas and quickly tied his hands and feet together and slung him over his shoulder. The young teen struggled but had no effect at all.

SFX: Poof

They both disappeared.

As always thanks for the reviews…… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laughter could be heard deep in the forest as Iruka neared the sound. It was laughter but mixed with tears and anger. Iruka sped up as his worries were taking over him.

He had bumped into Akamaru while in the alley and asked him to locate Kakashi for him.

Akamaru could smell his master and knew he was in distress.

(Damn it Kakashi. What the hell are you doing.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ha ha ha aha ah cough ha ha please ha ha ha stop"

Kiba was hanging up side down from a tree laughing with tears coming from his eyes. He had been there for what felt like an eternity.

" Please h ah hah ha ha ha Kakashi ha ha ha "

" Give me one good reason why I should stop" He put down the feather as he waited for a response.

"cough, cough, cough… I didn't mean to, cough, interrupt you guys. Cough, can I leave now?" The young teen was getting lightheaded from being upside down for too long.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha "

"Now repeat after me, I will not interrupt a person when he is having a personal moment, I will not watch unless given permission, and I will not speak a word of what I saw. You must repeat exactly what I said word through word, if you mess up I will continue with your punishment." The copy nin put down his feather again to let the teen speak.

" I, cough, will not interrupt a person when he is having a moment, ha ha ha hah ha ha"

" You missed a word." He intended to make the Inuzuka suffer for what he did.

" St… .op" Tears where flowing faster down his face and it was getting harder for him to breath.

" Try again"

" pant pant cough I will not , pant, interrupt a person when he is having a personal moment, I, cough, will not watch giv" Kiba noticed Kakashi's hand lifted and quickly corrected himself.

"Unless given permission, will not ha ha hah aha ha ha "

" When will you learn"

Kiba was losing conciness as he saw a two figure's standing behind the copy nin. He closed his eyes exhausted from the torture he was put through and welcomed the darkness.

Kakashi froze as he felt the killing intent of his Iruka.

"Whats Kiba doing there and why is the lower half of his face painted and were is his shirt. "

" Hi Iruka-kun, I found him like this I swear. " He tried to give him an innocent look but the feather in his hand gave him away.

"Akamaru, attack him" Iruka gave the large dog permission to attack.

SFX:Poof

Kakashi was gone. Knowing he should let Iruka calm down before he confronted him again.

Iruka was infuriated at the copy nin for taking it this far.

"At least he didn't kill him."

He untied the teen and cradled him in his arms.

" Lets take him home Akamaru"

The dog lead the way towards the Inuzuka house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba awoke to the smell of food. He jumped up from his couch wondering how he got back home and where did the copy nin go. He noticed that he had red rings around his wrists and ankles.

( Rope burn. It wasn't a dream)

" How did I get this shirt on. I don't remember changing." He took cautious steps towards the kitchen were the sounds of someone cooking could be heard in fear that the copy nin was playing a cruel trick on him; he paused at that thought a backed away. The thought of facing Kakashi again scared him. He started to retreat back to his room when someone grabbed his wrist from behind.

"No please, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me" He closed his eyes not wanting to meet the copy nins stare.

"Kiba"

(That's not Kakashi's voice.)

Kiba opened his eyes and saw Iruka who was giving him a kind look. He calmed down a little but was still nervous because he still had to deal with Iruka.

" Sorry for what Kakashi done to you. I removed the paint he put on your face."

" You did." The dog nin was relieved to have it off.

"Um I cooked us some food, figured you might be hungry."

Kiba was hungry, he didn't eat anything in the morning and spent most of the day completely out of it. He followed Iruka to the table were he was served a small feast.

They sat across from each other enjoying their meals. Kiba couldn't take his mind off what he saw. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Iruka. He was confused at what he felt for Kankuro and wanted some answers.

Iruka could feel Kiba's gaze on him, it made him nervous at what the teen might be thinking of him, what he witnessed. He felt the need to say something.

"Kiba, is there anything you want to talk about." He smiled hoping it might make the teen feel more at ease with talking about what took place.

" Um….How did you know you liked guys?" He gave Iruka his full attention waiting for the answer.

"cough, What do you mean Kiba?" He forgot how blunt Kiba could be about some things and regretted ever starting the conversation.

" You know. How do you know if you like guys instead of girls? "

" I think a person knows when they have a strong feeling towards a certain person, guy or girl."

"What sort of feeling?"

" Well it could be love, a simple crush, or maybe how someone treats you that could attract you to that person. Like do they make you feel safe, or lets see umm do they make you laugh."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure"

" Is it different between being with a guy instead of a girl?" He really wanted to know sense he hasn't been with either yet. He never could get to first base with any girl he met.

Iruka wondered why Kiba was so curious about this subject.

" To be truthful, I can't answer that question for you. "

" Oh"

Iruka noticed how disappointed Kiba looked.

" You could continue on asking me question's if you like. I'll answer them if I have an answer to give. " He smiled softly.

" Is it wrong?"

" Kiba " Iruka spoke softly. " We choose to be with a person who makes us happy regardless of gender. People shouldn't let other people decide who they should be with. If a certain somebody makes you feel a certain way then go for it."

" So Kakashi makes you happy?"

Iruka smiled " Yes he does but he has problems that he needs to work on"

"Can I ask ya one more?"

"Um ok" Iruka was pleased to see Kiba was still able to talk to him after what he seen.

" How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Iruka was afraid of where he was going with it.

Kiba licked his lips while looking everywhere else except at Iruka trying to figure out how he wanted to say it. He had been thinking about it for a while now and was curious to how it would feel.

"How does it feel having him inside you?"

Iruka turned red at the question and was thinking of ways to avoid answering it entirely.

" Um sorry Kiba I have a meeting to go to at the school. I forgot about it. I'll have to get back to you about that later. "

Iruka made his way towards the door, and waved good-by. Kiba was left at the table thinking about everything that had happened and what Iruka told him. Kankuro made him question a lot about himself. He never fully experienced the feelings that he felt when Kankuro was close to him.

(Kankuro licked my ear) Images popped into his mind.

He couldn't think about nothing else except the sand nin.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing." He looked over to where Akamaru was curled up on the couch and joined his friend.

………………………………

Iruka stood outside wondering if he done the right thing by answering Kibas questions. He took a couple of breaths to calm him-self down from the last question the teen asked. It caught Iruka by surprise and he really didn't want to discuss that with one of his ex students.

" Got to prepare myself for tomorrow."

………………………….

It never occurred to Kankuro that vacations could be sort of boring. He was missing messing with Kiba. The teen kept him entertained in the right ways.

Kankuro finished the small upgrades on his puppets and sat on the couch watching T.V.

He wasn't used to not doing anything. He was either on missions, giving out missions, advising younger chunins, just always had something to do.

Sfx: Knock Knock

Kankuro was wondering who could that be. He didn't associate with anyone in Konoha.

"Maybe Kiba changed his mind." He smiled as he made his way towards the door. The thought of teasing Kiba more made him rush towards the door.

(Maybe he'll give in this time)

He opened his door to see his savior?

" Sakura ?"

" Hi Kankuro – san "

" Uh hi Sakura how have you been?"

" Great, Tsunade wanted me to give you this."

She passed him a scroll.

" What's this?"

" I don't know and I'm not supposed to know. I'll go ahead and go. Hope your vacation goes well. Nice to see your doing well." She smiled and waved good-bye.

He waved back and closed the door. He opened the scroll and smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

……………………………………

As always please review. The next chapter has already been written so look for it this Wednesday….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Kankuro don't stop) "mmmmmh "

Kiba lay asleep oblivious to the copy nins presence. Kakashi wanted to wake him up but didn't want to waste another exploding tag so he decided to stop his breathing. He pinched Kiba nose shut and waited.

It was getting harder for Kiba to breathe and he started to thrash around in his bed. His eyes flew open as he sat up in bed. Kakashi let go as soon as he woke up.

"cough, shit" He quickly jumped to other side of the bed as he finally noticed Kakashi's presence.

" Wh..at you want?" He was afraid and nervous around him more than before.

" Your late." The copy nin stated in a flat bored tone.

" Late for what?"

Kaksahi got irritated at the question.

" Training. Get dressed now. You have a minute. GO."

Kiba ran to his closet and grab a pair of pants and a fish net shirt and ran to his restroom.

(Damn I can't believe I forgot about it.)

He looked into the bathroom mirror and he remembered that he still had no chakra. He couldn't fill its presence and his senses weren't at its best.

( I cant go. I'll be a sitting duck if I go.)

Kakashi had took the liberty of calling for Akamaru, he gave Kiba enough time to get up and thought it was time to go.

"Kiba" Kakashi called from in front of the restroom door.

" What " Kiba was surprised when he opened the door as Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and started to make hand signs with the other; Akamaru positioned himself next to Kiba.

" Times up " His eye had curved as if he was smiling at the dumbfounded look Kiba had on his face.

" No wait"

Sfx: poof

……………………………

Kankuro arrived at the designated training grounds and hid himself from view. He was supposed to be the surprise. The teams would anticipate and assume the other jonins abilities and adjust and prepare themselves but they needed to expect the unexpected as Tsunade put it in her request. He was hyped up at the very thought of catching the others off guard.

(Better than doing nothing at all.)

He was able to get a good view of everyone that was there. Naruto and Sakura with their third team member Sai, Ten Ten and Lee, Hinata, Shino, Ino, and Choji but no Kiba insight.

(Good, at least the mutt had enough sense not to show up.)

He almost expected to see Shikamaru but remembered that he would be back in Sauna as his replacement.

He also got a view of the Jonins that were present. Gai, Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko, Raido, Genma, Nenji, Ebisu.

( Hmm.. I thought Kakashi was listed as one of the jonin that was going to participate.)

sfx:poof

Kankuro couldn't believe it. Once the small cloud of smoke disappeared. Kakashi stood there with Kiba who had a toothbrush in his mouth, pants were up his knees and a shirt over his shoulder and Akamaru was by his side.

( Damn it what is he doing here. He has no chance without his chakra.) Kankuro continued to watch, liking the way Kiba looked. He got a great view of Kiba's behind as the teen was bending over and wanted to laugh at what was written on the teen's boxer-briefs.

( Hot stuff ? Wish I had a camera.) He continued to watch as everyone else acknowledged Kiba's and Kakashi's presence.

……………………..

" Kiba-kun" Hinata blushed and closed her eyes at the sight of her friend. Shino stood silent at the sudden appearance of his teammate.

" Shurry Hinata." Kiba glared at the copy nin because he couldn't fully pull up his pants because Kakashi had a hold on them in the back with his foot.

Kakashi took the opportunity to whisper low enough for Kiba to hear.

" Iruka is mad at me because of you. Consider this as one of many paybacks."

Kiba froze at that and wanted to run away cause today Kakashi had the full advantage.

" Kakashi you show off." Naruto shouted.

Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten blushed and covered their eyes as they noticed how Kiba wasn't fully clothed and the boxer-briefs he was wearing were a little tight leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Kiba put your pants on." Kurenai shook her head in disapproval. She could not believe how late and unprepared Kiba had been.

"hmm?" Sai saw something written on Kiba's boxer-briefs and strolled around them to get a better view.

" Naruto what does Hot Stuff refer to?" Naruto wondered what Sai was talking about and joined him.

" Kiba you think highly of yourself." Naruto said right before he laughed. Choji and Lee wanted to see too and joined Naruto and Sai.

Kiba struggled to pull up his pants. He felt that he embarrassed himself and his team, which made it worst.

"Kakashi" Kurenai waved for him to join her with the other jonin. He lifted up his foot and Kiba lost his balance and fell face first into the dirt. His toothbrush flew out of his mouth and landed in arms length.

"Stupid jonin" Kiba muttered under his breath as the watched Kakashi walk away.

Naruto laughed at Kiba but offered his hand to the dog nin.

……………………

Kankuro watched the whole situation and was getting angry at how Kiba was treated.

(Kakashi has something against Kiba but what.)

He wanted to pounce on the jonin for treating Kiba like he did but held back so he could get the dog nin out of here with out being noticed. He waited and as soon as the game started he would make his move.

"Kiba, come here." Kurenai looked disappointed at her ex-student. Kiba finally fully dressed stood in front of his sensei.

" Kiba I'm sure you know by now that Tsume asked me to watch you." Kiba nodded in agreement.

" Then I'm sure you know what's expected of you. Please be on time and don't show up here like that again. Also .." She put her hand on Kiba's shoulder seeing the saddened expression he had on his face.

" I won't report any of this to your mother, I'll let you slide this time around but do me a favor and perform at your best today. I know your capable of amazing things Kiba. "

That did it right there. Kiba felt obligated to participate in the training. He didn't want to let her know that he screwed up again and decided not to tell her about his little problem.

Iruka appeared at the front of the small crowd to explain the rules. Everyone gathered to listen.

"All right people listen up. Lady Tsunade decided to make this training session into a game of sorts of Jonin against chunin. The rules are simple. Chunin are supposed to avoid capture at all costs. Once captured you are out of the game leaving the Jonin to pursue other chunin. The Jonin will rank your abilities upon capture. Also, battles are one on one. No one may interfere with a fight."

Kakashi shot glances at Iruka which were ignored so he shot Kiba a glare. Kiba knew that the copy nin was gunning for him.

Naruto spoke up " What makes you think we will get captured?"

Iruka smiled at that. " Prove me wrong than."

" Chunin have a two minute start so use your time wisely. The time limit is an hour. If there are any chunin who aren't captured within that hour, you win. Sai will sit this out seeing as he is at a different rank than you all. Also Kurenai will not participate. "

" But that is not an even amount of people" Sakura spoke up.

" That's been taken care of. Now get ready to begin."

Kiba hopped on to Akamaru in hopes that his friend can out run Kakashi.

"Akamaru please get me far away as possible." He gripped the dogs fur tightly.

"Alright guys do your best….. GO"

Everyone went their separate ways into the forest. Two minutes past and the jonin quickly followed the trails left behind.

………………………….

Kankuro followed closely behind the dog nin, making sure to keep track of the copy nins position. He felt the copy nin catching up quickly to Kiba's location. He had to do something quick before Kakashi had his hands on the dog nin.

So he did the only thing he could do. He took out a scroll, and called forth Kurorai. Kurorai appeared in front of Akamaru and opened up its chest and captured them both. Kankuro quickly disappeared deeper into the forest; taking Kiba far away from the game.

…………………………

Kiba panicked and clung to Akamaru. He was looking back trying to see if Kakashi was following them when everything went dark.

(Please don't let it be Kakashi.) Kiba could feel that he was moving at a great speed.

"umf , Crap he stopped.' He clenched his eyes shut when intense sunlight pearced his eyes as the container he was in opened up. Two hands lifted him up by the caller of his shirt.

" You idiot. What do you think your doing MUTT." Kankuro was mad at the younger teen. He lifted Kiba so that he could be face to face with the younger teen.

" What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

" You went out there knowing that you have no chakra to rely on and that crazy Kakashi has it in for you. You do realize that Kakashi was only seconds away from you. What would you have done if he caught you? " Kankuro was taken by surprise as Kiba hugged him tightly and buried his face into his chest.

" Thank you, thank you " Kankuro blushed at Kiba not used to receiving affection from any one. Kiba was overjoyed as his tormentor was nowhere near him.

" O ha ha um sorry for that. " Kiba let go of his hold and stared at the ground for little bit thinking of what to say next.

Kankuro wanted to ask Kiba some questions but decided to wait until later. He took hold of Kiba's wrist and pulled him along with him with Akamaru following behind them.

" Where are we going?"

" Were going to grab a bite to eat. Judging from the way you showed up this morning, I'd say Kakashi didn't let you eat first. Aren't I right HOT STUFF?"

Kiba turned beat red as Kankuro turned back to look at him.

" You were there?'

" I had the best view." He grinned slightly showing his teeth at the younger teen.

(Maybe I'll get to see them again later on. With any luck maybe more.)

………………………………….

Yes you know what's coming… …. Please review…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kankuro took Kiba to the only place to eat that he knew of, Ichiraku. Shikamaru took both him and Tamari there when-ever they came to Konoha. The place was empty because most of its regular's were out training and that it was still early in the morning.

Ayame was the only one on duty during the morning hours. She greeted both of them with a warm smile.

" What can I do for you two?"

Kankuro removed his cat hat and ordered for himself. Akamaru took his hat while he wasn't looking and was immediately chased by the sand nin.

Kiba looked on and smiled at the pair. Akamaru ran in circles and Kankuro followed. The sight was funny. He never seen Akamaru get along so well with anyone like this before. Ayame noticed how Kiba was staring at the two. She lightly poked him on the cheek and smiled.

"O Sorry Ayame. I'll have the usual and same for Akamaru."

Kiba turned around to only see Kankuro gloating to Akamaru as he waved his cat hat above the dog. Knakuro made his way back to his seat making sure his hat was out of reach from Akamaru.

Kankuro turned his gaze to the other teen next to him.

"So Kiba when are you going to give me a peep show?"

Ayame blushed. She had her back turned, preparing their food, listening to their conversation.

" What?" He blushed at the question.

" I gave you one free peep show and you broke in my apartment to get another. You could at least return the favor."

Kiba had images of a nude wet Kankuro in his head. He was getting aroused fast.

" Don't you think it's only fair?"

"um s sounds fa..ir." Kiba said in a timid voice.

" Your not afraid of showing me what you got, are you? From what I saw already, your not bad looking at all." Kankuro took hold of Kiba's chin and was now face to face with the dog nin.

Ayame was moving quicker cause she was being turned on by their conversation. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She read the yaoi manga and now it was actually happening in front of her.

" no I'm not afraid."

"Good" Kankuro moved in and clamed the younger teens lips.

Ayame just turned around to give them their meals and flushed at the sight. She couldn't take her eyes off them.

Kankuro moved his hand under Kiba's shirt, feeling his abs lightly as he pulled the younger teen closer, deepening the kiss.

(So this is what it's like.) Kiba thought as tongues were fighting for dominance in his mouth.

Kankuro pulled back to get a view of Kiba. His cheeks were lightly red, with half hazed eyes, lips slightly parted, and his arousal was apparent. (Why didn't I do this sooner.)

Kankuro turned to the flushed Ayame.

"Take out please."

Ayame moved as quickly as possible sensing Kankuro's urge to leave. Kiba stayed in his place slightly dazed from the kiss.

"Here you go."

Kankuro took the bag and grabbed hold of Kiba's hand leading them to his apartment.

Ayame watched their retreating backs and wished that they could have stayed longer. She felt something on her upper lip and noticed that her nose was bleeding.

"sigh"

…………………………………

Kankuro reached his apartment and opened his door as quickly as possible. Kiba followed along with Akamaru inside.

Sfx : slam

The sand nin removed his shirt, Kiba's eyes fixated on his muscular stomach. Kankuro watched Kiba intently as he moved in for another kiss. He slipped both hands under Kiba's shirt and removed it in one go. They both removed their sandals as they made their way upstairs towards Kankuro's room.

Kankuro led Kiba up stairs to his bedroom. He guided Kiba to his bed were he now laid and started to nip and bite at the younger teens neck; causing the dog nin to moan. He moved down to nip at Kiba's nipples while unbuttoning his black pants.

Kiba was lost in heat, enjoying himself to the fullest. Kankuro moved lower tracing Kibas abs with his tongue, stopping at his belly button.

"HAH" Kiba took hold of Kankuro's head and lifted it up to meet his puppy dog eyes.

"Your very sensitive huh?" Kiba nodded in agreement. The puppet master had a solution to the problem.

He quickly removed the black pants the young teen was wearing while still keeping eye contact with Kiba.

Kankuro grabbed both Kibas wrists and raised them above his head, tying them to the headboard with his chakra strings. Kiba struggled against it but stopped once he felt a tug at his boxer-briefs. Kankuro could see that Kiba had mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Kiba. Have you ever done this with anybody? "

"No" He answered hesitantly.

Kankuro moved in for a kiss while removing the charkra strings from Kiba's wrist. He had second thoughts about how rough he was going to be with him.

"Just to let you know I won't hurt you. If you want to stop just let me know."

Kiba looked into Kankuro's eyes, surprised at what he said. Kiba took hold of Kankuro's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Im not a girl, I can take a lot." He took hold of the sand nins pants and undid the button and zipper, feeling the bulge the older teen had. Kankuro grinned, pleased with Kiba's response. Kankuro grabbed his hands again.

"Yours come off first." He took hold of the elastic waist band and pulled them off of Kiba. He stood up and admired the sight in front of him.

"Its hard to beleive your still a virgin with a body like that." The young teen was smooth, no hair on the rest of his body except for the patch around his member. Lean build and a nice tan color.

Kiba blushed at the comment as he watched Kankuro remove his pants and boxers. The young teens eyes widened at the sight.

"Did you get bigger?"

" Remember mutt I wasn't turned on when you last saw it." He moved in between Kiba's legs and started to bite Kiba's neck.

" Bu…tt I don't think its going to f..it. Ahh…."

"Don't worry." Kankuro reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle. He opened it and squeezed a clear liquid gel on his finger-tips. He gave Kiba one more kiss before moving down to the younger teens member. He licked it and caused Kiba to moan in pleasure. Liking his reaction, Kankuro took the semi-erect member into his mouth.

Kankuro decided to start working on stretching Kiba and moved his hand between his legs. He found Kiba's tight entrance and slowly pushed the gelled finger into him.

"Kan…ku..ro"

Kiba's member instantly got harder as he continued to push in and out of him; adding another finger further stretching his entrance.

Kiba thrusted his hips forward into Kankuro's mouth as Kankuro inserted a third finger.

"Don't sto..p ple…ase. Ah…Ah.."

Kiba took hold of Kankuro's head as he released his seed into the sand nins mouth.

Kankuro swallowed it and smiled at Kiba.

"I think your ready." He took hold of both of Kiba's ankle's and placed them on each shoulder and positioned his member at the young teen's entrance.

He looked into Kiba's eyes, finding no hesitation in them, and slowly pushed in.

"Ahh…" Kiba gripped the bed as he felt the sand nins member stretching him further, causing sensations he didn't know existed within his body. Kankuro moved his hands up and down Kibas smooth thighs as he slowly pushed in and out of Kiba, going further in with every other thrust.

Kiba was getting hard again as Kakuro went further in, hitting his prostate.

"AHH.. . go fas..ter"

The sand nin didn't respond to Kiba's plea, waiting until he was fully in before going any faster. He had a thick ten and a half inches to work into Kiba, so he continued to take his time not wanting to hurt him.

………………………………..

In the streets of Konoha 

"Shizune why do you suppose we didn't hear from Kankuro-san?" Sakura asked while looking towards the sky.

"Don't know, which is why Tsunade asked us to check if he's ok. Seems strange though for him to say he would participate in the training session today and not show up."

"I'm sure he has a good reason. Hope Kurenai is ok. Kiba put a lot of stress on her today."

"What happened Sakura?"

"Well first he showed up late with his pants down. Then he just disappeared after the game started, no one knew where he went."

"hmmm"

"Hinata and Naruto went to go look for him. Kakashi also seemed eager to find him. He's been acting stranger than usual."

Sakura looked up ahead to see Kankuro's apartment in sight. They both heard moans as they reached the front door. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Shizune knocked on the door and waited with Sakura who had started to try and locate where the moans were coming from. Shizune knocked again and waited.

"A……A….H"

They both took out a kunai as they heard the yell.

"It's coming from the balcony." Shizune knodded in agreement and they clung to both sides of the balcony. They both peeked into the room only to see the missing Kiba and Kankuro going at it.

Sakura and Shizune both turned a bright red as they watched Kankuro thrust into Kiba.

"Ah..Ah…Kan…kuro.."

Kiba arched his back as he released his seed onto his chest. Kankuro couldn't hold it any longer and released his seed into Kiba. Kankuro embraced Kiba and rolled onto his back, allowing Kiba to rest on his broad chest. They both panted as they where trying to catch their breath. The older teen rubbed small circles down Kiba's back further relaxing him.

Kiba quickly dozed off in Kankuro's arms. Their legs intertwined and Kankuro soon after fell asleep.

Sakura and Shizune both covered their nose as they jumped off the wall back onto the ground below. They both just looked at each other and went there separate ways, slightly dazed bright red and with blood dripping from their noses.

"sigh"

"sigh"

………………………………

Sorry for the long wait…. Busy, busy u know. … and again thanks to those who do review. As always please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Streets of Konaha

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!" Naruto grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her.

"Naruto-kun maybe that's a little too rough"

Nartuo turned to Hinata still shaking Sakura. "Na. Sakura is like one of the guys, with that strength of hers she's practically a man in a girls bo….."

"NAR…UT…OOOO"

The pink haired kunochi channeled her chakra into her fist and sent Naruto flying into the air.

"AAAAAH"

Hinata watched her boyfriend fly off into the distance, knowing that he deserved it for what he said.

"Sakura what happened? Why do you have dry blood under your nose?" She offered her hand to Sakura.

"O um its nothing. I just fainted."

"Um..Sakura, we weren't able to find Kiba-kun. Have you seen him any where?"

Sakura turned a bright red just thinking of the missing dog nin. " I know where he is Hinata. "

"You do! He's ok?"

Sakura took hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her along with her.

"Where are we going Sakura?"

" Come on I want to ask you something but not here."

"What about Naruto?"

"Don't worry about that baka. He'll find his way back."

…………………………………….

They reached the Genin training ground so they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Sakura wanted this to be between them two of them for right now.

"Sakura what did you want to ask me?" She asked in a shy, sweet tone of voice.

"Well its about Kiba. Have you noticed any changes with him lately?"

" No. Why do you ask? Nothing has happened to him has it?" Worry had shown on her face for her friend. She viewed him as family, as a brother she never had.

" No, like I said he's alright. Um do you know if he's dating anyone?"

" No. He's really never had any luck finding anyone. Why?"

"Well, I saw him with someone." Sakura was looking at her feet wondering how she was going to tell Hinata what she saw.

"What do you mean? Has he finally found a girl friend?"

"I guess you could say he found someone but it wasn't a girl."

"huh?"

……………………………………..

Kankuro's Apartment

Kankuro smiled to himself as he checked out the pleasing view. He had rolled the dog nin off of him so he could get the food they left downstairs, he was hungry and knew Kiba would be too when he woke up.

He didn't bother putting on anything, and made his way downstairs only to find Akamaru asleep next too the empty containers of food they had purshesed earlier.

"Great…" He said sarcasticly.

Akamaru woke up to Kankuro's voice.

"Give me my food back." Akamaru grabbed an empty container and motioned for Kankuro to take it.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Arf"

"Come here!" Kankuro lunged at the dog. Akamaru dodged him and toppled over the table in the living room, then jumped on top of the couch mocking the sand nin. He glared at the dog. Kankuro had no intension of missing his target a second time.

……………………..

Sfx: boom

Kiba woke up at he heard the commotion down stairs. He reached for Kankuro but he was gone.

"Kankuro?"

"Ah" A sharp pain shot up his back as he tried to sit up. (I didn't know it was going to hurt) He endured the pain as he stood up and slipped on his pants. He had no idea where Kankuro tossed his boxer briefs and wasn't about to go looking for it.

Kiba limped his way towards the stairs and made his way down slowly. He didn't know whether to laugh or get mad at what he saw when he made it downstairs.

Kankuro had Akamaru in a headlock, his right leg wrapped around the dog, it just looked all-wrong to him.

" hah ha ha ha " Kiba laughed, he just couldn't hold it in.

Kankuro and Akamaru turned their attention to the laughing teen.

"What's so funny mutt"?

" You look like your trying to hump Akamaru." Kankuro didn't like the thought and quickly released the dog. Akamaru ran to his master and the sand nin quickly made his way over too.

The sand nin placed his hand on Kiba's lower back and pulled him forward into a kiss.

"You know Mutt, you don't have to worry, you're the only one I want to hump."

Kiba flashed a toothy grin at the comment. "Hey Akamaru, watch it, he just might hump you while I'm asleep"

The large dogs ears went flat against his face and he immediately stopped wagging his tail at the comment.

"ha ha ha ha Just joking Akamaru. " Kankuro took his chance while the dog nin was distracted.

" hey what do you think you're doing puppet dork. "

Kankuro had Kiba over his shoulder. The dog nin struggled but had no affect. With his one free hand Kankuro griped the rim of Kiba's pants.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Lets go a couple of more rounds." Kankuro said in a playful manner as he made his way back up the stairs.

"MORE?" Kiba had second thoughts, as he was still a little sore.

Kankuro pulled down the dog nins pants, exposing the young teens firm arise.

" Wait a minute."

Kankuro took his finger and pushed deep into Kibas entrance.

"Aah "

" Your still wet there mutt." He quirked his eyebrow, as he took a glance at the flushed teens face behind him. He stuck another finger in and moved in and out of Kiba at a faster pace.

" You want me inside you mutt?" He intended to make Kiba beg him to keep going. He could feel Kiba's member poking at his shoulder.

Kiba couldn't deny his arousal but he did not want to beg. Another finger was added, causing him to moan into Kankuro's back.

" Damn you Kan..ku.ro.." Kiba whimpered.

The sand nin removed all his fingers and waited for a response.

"I want you" Kiba said under his breath were Kankuro could barely hear him.

" What was that mutt?'

" I want you inside me. Bastard!"

Kankuro grinned at the response and shut the door to his room.

…………………………………….

Hokages Office

"Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Kurenai has a concern about Inuzuka Kiba. If you do not know he went missing soon after the training begin this morning. You haven't seen him today, have you?"

"N…o Lady Tsunade."

"Hmp." The Hokage fiddled with a pencil collecting her thoughts about the missing chunin. She noticed that Shizune had gotten a little nervous

"I want you to find him and bring him here. I need to speak with him. Please inform Sakura of the situation, have her help you in the search. Now, did you locate Kankuro?"

"Um…."

"What exactly happened to Kankuro during the training this morning?" Her eyes narrowed at her trusted friend. Shizune had turned beat red at the mention of the sand jonin. That peaked Tsunade's curiosity even more.

" I couldn't find him Lady Tsunade." She felt Tsunades eyes on her, and wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

" You're a bad liar Shizune. So what happened when you and Sakura went to go check up on him?"

"He was home, just occupied with something else." She knew that Tsunade was still going to press on until she got the whole truth out of her.

Tsunade spun around in her chair and stood up, looking out the window admiring the view of the village. "Shizune, what exactly was Kankuro occupied with. " Shizune did not give her an answer.

" You know by request of the Kazakage, I was asked to keep an eye on him when he arrived. Tamari filled me in on his recent mistakes on missions and that something has been troubling him. I need to know what exactly he's doing so I can make sure he's not getting into any trouble and that he just relaxes to the fullest extent."

" Um he was …" She couldn't help but turn red at what she remembered seeing.

" Shi…zu…ne…. Why do you have a nosebleed? " Tsunade smiled at her friend knowing that she must have seen something worth knowing.

" N..no I don't."

" Your not leaving till you tell me"

…………………………………..

Ichiraku

"Ayame. Is there something wrong, you forgot to put the noodles in our soups." Ten Ten asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yea, is everything ok, you seem a little distracted. Is it a cute boy you're thinking about?" Ino had to know what was on the young cooks mind.

"O, so sorry, I just haven't been able to think clearly ever sense this morning."

"What happened? Should we report this to Lady Tsunade?" The weapons master wanted a chance to see her idol again.

"No, No, its nothing worth mentioning to the Hokage. I just had seen the most amazing sight ever. I never thought I would get a chance to see it in real life. I thought it just happened in the manga, but it was just so cute." Stars twinkled in her eyes as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

" What was it? Tell us." Ino and Ten Ten gave her their full attention.

" Well have either of you ever read Yaoi?"

" Yes!" They both answered in unison.

" I saw the real life version. Two young teens, the taller one overpowering the younger, shorter, almost innocent looking one, and stole his first kiss. Well I'm not sure it was his first kiss, but the expression on his face was so cute, and the taller one was talking a little dirty but he was so bold and strong. I keep replaying the moment in my head."

" Wow. Who was it? Do they come here often?" Ino just had to know so that she could let Sakura know what she missed.

" Well the taller one came here a couple of times in the past but I can't remember his name, but he was so eager to leave after the kiss. I wonder what they're doing now."

" What about the shorter guy?" Ten Ten asked eagerly.

" I was a little surprised, I never thought he would go for a guy. You two know him very well."

They both looked at each other and wondered who could it possibly be.

"Stop torturing us, and tell us."

" Well …………………" Ayame whispered so only they could hear.

"WHAT!"

……………………………………………..

please review and thanks for staying with this fic. "Happy holidays"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mutt get up. Lets go get cleaned up then go get some grub"

"NO!"

"What's wrong? " Kiba just glared at him from the bed.

"You know what's wrong. "

"Come on, you enjoyed it right!" Kankuro couldn't help but give a cocky smile.

"Shut up and leave me here." The young teen buried his face into the pillow.

"Come on. I'll help you take a bath. Can't leave you here just like that, besides, I wanna feel you up some more." The sand nin prepared the bath for the two of them. The bathroom was equipped with a huge bathtub, something he had to thank the Hokage for later.

…………………………..

"All right mutt, get up."

" hmf hmf hmf"

"Get up!"

"hmf hmf"

"Fine." Kankuro took hold of the cover and threw it on the floor and lifted a nude Kiba into his arms.

"Just wait puppet dork. When I get my chakra back I'm going to kick your ass."

"Sure mutt. Just like you tried to kick my ass last time, huh?" He looked into Kiba's eyes and grinned. Kiba glared and turned the other way.

They made to the tub and Kankuro lowered Kiba into it.

"aah, that feels good." The warm water relieved him of some of the pain he felt. Kankuro positioned himself behind Kiba and pulled him in between his legs so the teen could rest on his chest. Kiba didn't fight back as Kankuro started to cleanse him, gently rubbing soap on his shoulders. They both stayed silent until Kiba decided to speak.

"Kankuro"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry, but I don't think I'll be able to walk strait for awhile. It's alright if I just stay here for awhile?"

"Yeah. Its alright." Kankuro started to cleanse Kiba's chest.

"Um I have to go back home later on. I'm sort of being kept under watch."

"Why is that?"

"People think I'm reckless and slaking off."

"Are you?"

"I didn't think so at first, but I keep on hearing the same thing over and over again and I think their right. You know I heard it from my mom first which I didn't think too much of it but then I heard it from Kakashi and then I let down Kurenai sensei. "

"Well if you feel like you need a sparing partner, you got me. You have your own Jonin at your disposal so I can show you a couple of new tricks and help you improve if you want too. Just remember I only accept one kind of payment."

"I thought you were doing it for free."

" Everything has a price."

" Fine. How much?"

" There's no money involved. "

"Than what do you want than?" Kankuro moved in closer to his ear.

"I want you naked in my bed every night. I enjoy making you scream my name."

"Asshole" Kiba jabbed his elbow into Kankuro's rib cage.

"Just playing, but it would be nice."

……………………………………

They finished up their bath, Kankuro helped Kiba out of the bathtub and searched for some clean cloths that might fit the dog nin.

"You know I wouldn't have this problem if you didn't rip my pants in half and do you know where you threw my favorite pair of boxer-briefs at?" Kiba stood in the door way with a towel wrapped around his waist, watching Kankuro as he dug through his things.

" No, don't remember where they are at but you don't need them now, your going to stay here so just stay naked. I don't mind at all." Kankuro flashed a smile as he said his words.

"Yea I bet you wouldn't mind. Just give me anything you got."

"Here. You can ware this for now."

………………………………………….

The training grounds:

"Um Sakura."

"Yes Hinata?"

""Please keep this to yourself. If he hasn't told anybody then lets just wait for him to come out and tell us. I think that's the right thing to do."

"Your right. My lips are sealed. I have to tell Shizune to keep this to herself. I have to hurry back to the office. Please take care Hinata." She smiled and waved as she made her way back towards the Tsunades office.

"Oh Kiba-kun." Hinata sighed and went off to find Naruto.

………………………………………..

Konoha Streets:

"All right now, what did you do to Kiba?" Iruka couldn't help but think the worst of Kakashi.

" I did nothing. I swear. Why do you care so much anyway? "

" How dare you ask me that, I care for all of my students the same way. I will not just stand by and let you torture one of them for your own sick purposes."

" Your not seeing him behind my back. Are you?"

"What the hell are you thinking. You're taking this too far." Kakahsi moved in behind Iruka resting both hands on either side of his chunin. Thinking of a way around his current situation with Iruka.

" Come on you seem tense, lets go back to my place and let me relieve some of that stress."

"Get your hands off me. I'm going to find Kiba, until I make sure you didn't do anything to him leave me alone." Iruka jumped onto the rooftop speeding off, continuing his search.

Kakashi stood there for a second thinking of his next move. He wanted to locate the young chunin and torture him any way possible but he didn't want to further drive Iruka away from him.

"Dam .. Wait um" He made a couple of hand seals and summoned Pakkun.

" What do you want now? This better be important." The dog seemed annoyed by his master. Sensing no immediate danger he wondered as to why his master called him.

" I need you to find someone for me."

" Alright who is it and what are you going to do for me?"

" You know you've gotten lazy over the years."

" Fine if your going to insult me, you don't need me."

"Wait, wait, I'll give you what ever you want just find this person."

……………………………..

In Suna

"You know, I never knew you could do that." Tamari held Shikamaru's hand tightly while looking into the sand dunes that surrounded the village. The shadow nin smiled a lazy smile, turning his gaze towards Tamari.

"We could always do it again. Maybe try some new things."

"Something new? I didn't know you'll be up for something different." Tamari couldn't help but blush at the memory of their first night together again.

"Its not to troublesome to enjoy some time teaching you new tricks." Tamari raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Don't act too cocky now, I'm pretty sure I can teach you a couple of new tricks too."

"achem" A messenger appeared with a scroll in hand. Both Shikamaru and Tamari turned towards the messenger slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"What is it." Tamari couldn't hide her anger in her voice, causing the man to stutter.

" Th .. This message just came in from the Hokage in Konoha. Its addressed to you." He handed her the scroll and quickly left the two. She undid the small seal and unrolled the scroll.

" What has Kankuro gotten himself into now."

" You had someone watching him while he's on vacation?"

" Yes I asked Lady Tsunade to watch him for me. He has had something on his mind for awhile now and he won't tell me or Gaara what's wrong. Its affected his missions. " Shikamaru looked over her shoulder to get a view of the scrolls content.

"Hmm"

"That's good he's found someone, I wonder who ….. Wait a minute isn't this a guy. He likes guy's. I didn't know Kankuro liked guys. Maybe that's what's been bothering him."

"Could be."

"I don't know why he just didn't tell me. Um Shikamaru, who is this Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Huh"

……………………………………………..

The streets of Konoha

"Ha Akamaru, this is the best stuff to get wasted on. Hopefully he could handle his liquor."

"Arf"

"Tonight going to be fun. If I mix this stuff with the other liquor I brought from home, there no way the mutt could stand up straight. Can't wait." Kankuro followed Akamaru through the market place carrying a bag full of food.

" Wonder what he's doing right now."

……………

Kankuro's apartment ( Kankuro's room)

"Dam that asshole. His cloths are too big for me." Kiba held on to the rim of the tan shorts that Kankuro gave him. It hung loosely around his waist as he limped his way around the apartment. The large black shirt had the Suna symbol in the center and reached below his waist.

"Where the hell did he throw my boxers at."

Sfx: knock knock ….

"He's back already?" Kiba made his way downstairs as fast as he could.

"Dam you move fa …." He froze as his heart started to pump faster. He wanted to run as fast as he could but knew he wasn't able too.

"Wh..at are you do…ing here?"

……………….

Please review…..


End file.
